


Living Locket

by ShadowKit



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Forgot how to add chapter count, It's not -.-;, Remembered how to add tags, Still not complete, There is no Dana ONLY ZUUL, Why are you still reading these?, ignore the fact it looks like it's complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, despite being a coward, has a big heart. Big enough that ghosts and spirits are attracted by it, wanting the living locket for themselves. During one of their adventures, Lewis is killed, not knowing that it wasn't Arthur's fault.</p>
<p>When he comes across them again, a year has passed, and he's ready to exact his revenge.</p>
<p>But something happens when he's recognized...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seems the world has done me in

~Arthur's POV~

I ran as fast as I could down the hall, the ghost behind me pissed beyond belief.

Apparently it wanted to kill me, but I didn't know why. Did I look like someone that betrayed him? Was my ancestor an enemy? Did it want my locket? Maybe it hated cowards and was able to smell my fear?

The latter wouldn't be too much of a stretch, honestly.

Let me explain.

During our hunts for the supernatural, we noticed a distinct pattern with them all. Each and every one of them had a heart shaped locket where their hearts would be. I remember being told about it as a kid as I was always being frightened by the ones that wanted me to 'join them' before my time. There was even a time where they actually succeeded in killing me, but I was thankfully revived.

I recalled grandma telling me that my locket was special because I was able to use it while alive. Something to do with my death, revival, and kindness allowing me to do so. All I knew was that, until I met the others, my locket would always be blank. Now, it was Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery inside of one side with me on the other.

I knew what it meant, but I would never say as that was dangerous. Showing a person what was within your locket is the same as tying them to your will. Though I have found ways around it, I didn't want to force them to be with me forever.

Soon Mystery and Vivi were running with me, forgoing the food they found to run. It was funny seeing the spook covered in food but I wasn't going to be able to appreciate it if I'm dead so I kept running. My foot caught a snag on the carpet and I went down hard, the thing laughing as it drew closer.

“No!” Vivi shouted

I opened my eyes to see her standing before me.

The specter's heart floated to her but I got up and pulled her behind me. I didn't want her being controlled by whatever was inside.

Imagine my surprise when it stopped.

It simply floated there and pulsed lightly, begging to be opened.

I lifted my hands, cupping the glowing locket, wondering if I should subject myself to whatever was inside.

'I should smash this!' my thoughts hissed 'It tried to give it to Vivi! Who knows what could be inside?!' I thought.

But on the other hand, this is the first time one of these stayed with me. I'm not usually the target for these things, they would either go around or over me. Sometimes even through me, but they never just sit there. Looking at the specter, I noted it's look of surprise.

'So it wasn't expecting this either.' I thought taking a deep breath and taking a peak at Vivi. She was staring at the locket with interest, it was likely calling to her right now.

I didn't want her to be controlled by this thing.

'Besides' I thought 'Maybe I'll finally see why ghosts want mine so bad.'

Summoning the remaining scraps of my courage, I touched the locket.

It was smooth and warm.

Running my fingers over it, I felt the metal of it. It's shine and color made it look seamless and solid. Like a heart of gold that the tin man would beg for instead of a locket.

With practiced ease, I pressed my thumb lighty over the left side of the locket. It opened with a faint click and my breath hitched.

It was Lewis and Vivi, both smiling and radiating pure love that could be felt from the heart shaped photo. I felt my eyes tear up, my own heart breaking at the thought that such a beautiful relationship was now broken. Holding it over my own heart, my eyes closed as hot tears ran down my face.

I felt my own heart beat warmly, pulsing with it's mysterious power.

I wanted to fix this.

I _could_ fix this.

“I don't know what happened to you.” I whispered, looking at the locket once more. “And I don't know why you hate me so much.”

I closed it, a soft click echoing within the now silent hallway.

I turned to Vivi and gave the locket to her

“But I promise, I'll make it right.”

Facing Lewis, I held my arms out in a cupping motion. I let the familiar warmth I felt for my friends flow through me, a smile on my lips as I felt the warmth spread throughout my body. The feel of something leaving my body was felt but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt wonderful, I still felt whole regardless, and I knew that I had done it right.

I heard them gasp in shock.

No doubt it was a strange sight, I knew what they were thinking.

The one that feared ghosts so much was a ghost himself.

Not true mind you, but it will be soon enough.

I reached for the warmth, noting that there was something cool near it but paid it no mind. Grasping my locket in hand, I allowed all that I was, my feelings, my care, the love I felt for them, all of my being was put inside. I could felt the warmth leave my body as the heat in my hand intensified until I could barely stand.

Finally opening my eyes, I smiled sadly at them all.

I walked to Lewis, and held out my locket to him.

“What are you doing?” Vivi asked warily

“Making this right.” I answered softly as Lewis, finally, took the locket.

A burst of light engulfed the hallway we were standing in. I felt my strength fading as the light grew stronger. I felt something take hold and I knew then that it had worked, Lewis will leave this place with Vivi and Mystery.

And I will remain here.

As the light around me faded, I saw Lewis standing there as he did before he disappeared. Shocked and still next to a similar Vivi and a worried Mystery. I couldn't help but chuckle, they looked so wonderful together.

“You're alive now.” I mumbled, the floor feeling comfortable against my tired body. “Did... I.. Do... Good...?”

~Lewis's POV~

I stared in absolute shock.

My heart had hovered before Arthur, the one that _killed me_ , as if it was greeting an old friend. He was able to _open_ it and see it's contents, and now..

I looked at my now flesh hands and my moving, _breathing_ , chest.

“Lewis?” Vivi whispered

I wasted no time, I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I had missed her so much, even after my demise I wanted nothing more than to give her my heart. Something for her to remember me by before I finally faded from this world.

A whimper from Mystery told us something was wrong.

Looking over, I saw him trying to wake up Arthur.

To no avail

There was a small smile on his face, he looked almost peaceful where he was.

But that wasn't what Mystery was whimpering about.

No, he was staring at the dark figure standing over him. The figure was an exact, yet darker, copy of him. A look of disgust on his face and sadness in his eyes as he continued to look at our now still friend. His hair a darker shade of orange, his eyes now a glowing ecto-green with the whites blacked out. His skin looked clammy and cold, like a fresh corpse, but his outfit was regal. Like mine when I was a vengeful ghost wanting his head on a platter.

“All of that life, wasted.” the copy spat and he glared at us “Years of planning, now gone, because he gave a damn about you.” he snarled “I should have killed you _both_ that day.”

I paled at the implications and he chuckled

“Oh, that's right, you thought he was working of his own free will right? The fact you thought poor, cowardly, Arthur would kill one of his friends out of any form of spite is laughable. Sure, he was jealous of your relationship, but he didn't want you dead. In fact, he loved the fact you two were together. Because it meant that his friends would still be in his life since they weren't dating strangers. It's easier to hang out when friends are dating each other no?” he hummed.

His eyes landed on the locket I still had in hand

“Open it, go on, it's not like he's in any shape to stop you.” he growled bitterly

Doing so, I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

It was a photo of Mystery, Vivi and myself, all in a group hug.

But he was missing from the group.

Instead, he stood apart on the left side of the locket. Looking at us with a mixture of pure happiness and sadness.

“He figured that, out of everyone, you'd all miss him less. After all, no one was in love with him or anything. He was the coward who drove the van, mechanics aren't hard to come by either.” it closed its eyes, a lone tear getting through “Three more years, he only needed to last that long, and then we could have been free from one another.” he glared at us “I kept telling him to ditch you two, that you'd hurt him in the end. But no, he stood by you and trusted you.” he spat “And look where that got him.”

He bent down and gently picked up Arthur's body bridal style.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll leave. He may have cared about your happiness enough to take your place here, but that doesn't mean I won't rip that gift from your cold, dead, bodies and give it back to him.” he gave Arthur a sad look “Don't return, I'll kill you otherwise.”

Quickly leaving, though I had to carry Mystery so we could go without him trying to run back, we made it to the van in record time. As much as I wanted to stay and bring Arthur back with us, weren't prepared to do so.

With one last look at the house, we gunned out of there as fast as we could.

Checking the rear mirrors, I could have sworn I saw Arthur smiling at us.

As if wishing us on a safe journey, where ever it may be.

~Dark Arthur's POV~

I scowled down at the person that was making me feel sad.

Poor Arthur, always getting the short end of the stick.

Always being possessed because of his too large heart.

It was also the reason I was stuck inside of him, I tried to kill them all of but he regained control after the guy in pink died. But that warmth inside of him, with every beat of his heart, I had felt myself change in ways I never thought possible.

He went from a cowardly nuances in my eyes to someone that needed to be taken care of and cherished. And thus, he went from my enemy to my brother, I would protect him from other ghosts that wish to use him as a beacon to the afterlife or as a means back to the worked of the living. Even if I had to confine his spirit to this house, I will do so with gusto if it means he'll be safe.

“You'll be safe with me Arthur.” I whispered softly

I stilled when I heard his breath catch, when I felt is heart start beating.

I was stunned as his body glowed and lifted into the air. Becoming partially healthy, but transparent as well before seemingly sleepwalking to the front door with a purpose.

I watched him as he saw those bastards go, saw him wave goodbye.

“Arthur?” I whispered

~*~

I opened my eyes, hearing those that entered leave in great haste. Following them, I saw them enter their van, an awesome coat of paint on it, and speed off.

For some reason, I felt great sadness in seeing them go but something told me it was the right thing to do. So I waved as they left, a smile on my face, though I didn't know why.

“Arthur?” a voice called and I turned around.

'Who was this guy?' I thought as he engulfed me in a hug.

I felt that I should be running from him, but I feel no ill will from him either.

Maybe we were enemies at some point?

“Who are you?” I asked hesitantly

He gave me a watery smile

“I'm your brother.” he answered, sensing no lie I simply nodded. “Come, you must be hungry.”

I felt my heart pulse with happiness.

'Safe' it seemed to say and I beamed at my 'brother'.

Where ever I was, it was now home, and I'm going to make the most of it.


	2. Yr 1- Spectrum of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *after much digging, finds the 'chapter count' button* AHA! Try to escape me now ya little bugger! *Notices Readers* Oh... Hi.... This is year one of Arthur's new life.

~Dark Arthur's a.k.a. Allen's POV~

I gave a content sigh as I watched Arthur chatting with the various ghosts here. Committing their names, likes, dislikes and personality to memory. Those that didn't have names were given names of their own after much consideration and research.

Even I was given a name.

Oh, he knew we weren't actually brothers. His newly enhanced ghost senses telling him that much, but he accepted me a such regardless. It was amazing how easily he had taken to the ghosts here but, again, those senses weren't just for show. He could _feel_ the intentions of spirits if they were strong enough. However, due to him taking the pink guy's place, he's now connected to the mansion. As such, any an _all_ who pass into these halls have their souls laid bare, to an extent, before him.

If you're intentions are ill, he will instantly know. He'll greet you, yes, but he'll know. We wanted to drive people away at first, as far as we were concerned they wanted to hurt him. And we just couldn't have that. But he calmed us down, stating that we should give them a chance to change.

After all, how often do you see someone live _happily_ in a supposedly haunted house?

And _not_ be possessed?

So he'd invite them inside and be a great host. Food, drink and warming company all in one as he gave tours to those that wanted one and in depth knowledge to others. Answering many questions as well as asking his own as a means to smooth the tension.

Nine times outta ten, it works.

They see that nothing is up, that he's _not_ possessed, and that he's genuinely happy living here. They leave in great spirits, no pun intended, and tend to visit from time to time when Arthur himself can't.

I would also like to note that, despite being alive, Arthur _does_ have a ghost form. Nothing obvious like pinky's, Arthur _still_ looks human in his ghost form. But, like said guy, he wore a black suit, the top with coat tails and the bottoms flared out above polished black shoes. There were orange accents and trims lining the coat with a matching silk shirt underneath. His wristbands were replaced with obsidian cufflinks and his eyes.

His eyes would be small red orange rings that spoke of mischief while promising vengeance on those that hurt the ones he loves.

As long as you aren't in a dark room with him as he carries around a candle holder then you're less likely to piss yourself.

That side of him was for the 1 in 10, the ones that show up simply because they want to control him. After all, if Arthur likes you then the 'Lord' of the Manor _has_ to put up with you. And if the Lord doesn't want his brother sad or hurt then one must give whatever it is the person wants.

Ah yes, Lord of the Manor.

It was a concept he came up with when he noted how old fashion the place looked from the outside and how Victorian it looked on the inside. Sure, there was state of the art equipment around now but, because Arthur was willing to have them blend in, you couldn't tell.

Because I was the most regal looking out of the both of us, his words not mine, he stated that it made more sense that I would be the acting Lord of the Manor. He would be known as the 'brother' of the Lord, which meant he was under my protection. So far, not a lie as he s under my protection as well as the protection of the Manor.

Because of this, we know of the hate and deceit within the souls of those crossing in almost immediately. It's a distinct difference from those thinking they were doing something in the name of a good deed, so we've never had a situation where the ones punished didn't actually deserve it. Arthur would continue as normal, treating the guest with courtesy and respect, however, a bit of an edge could be noted in his voice.

Especially if the dark emotions within said individual increases.

That's when another aspect comes to light.

Arthur's devotion to those of us that live within the Manor.

At first, we thought it was because he was trapped here. The place wasn't originally his so we though that was a factor in his obsession with the place.

But that was not so.

Turns out, when pinky built this place, there wasn't really a connection to it. Sure, it _was_ his residence but that's all it was to him.

A place to reside in until he had his revenge.

Arthur _lived and breathed_ this place, using his time and new connection to the building to make it hospitable and homey. He made sure that all the 'Dead Beats ' here were comfortable and happy, that this place was a home for us and him. And it was because of that love and care that made this place resonate with his very being.

With every pulse of his heart, the Manor itself pulsed a beautiful orange glow. Once he had officially dubbed this place as our home, it pulsed in a rainbow of colors. Each and all mixing and swirling with the beat of his heart and the hearts of all of us inside.

Sometimes the colors would change depending on his moods. A deep blue when he's sad, a vibrant orange when he's happy, a mix of fire red and orange when angry and many more. I've even seen him green with envy, though that envy was directed at the Dead Beats enjoying a puppy pile he can't join because he has errands to run.

But when dealing with those wishing harm upon us simply because they wanted what we had?

Well, that's when the _rarer_ colors come out.

It would start slowly, Arthur would give them the normal food, conversation, tour and everything. Though he'll be noticeably quieter, to _us_ anyway. He'll answer questions, sure, but you'll notice that he doesn't talk as much as he does to those that have come under his care within the town. His hair would shadow his eyes, we assume it's a ghost ability since he lacks bangs, and his smile polite but sharp.

This was also the few times he'll be in a suit.

He would smile a mysteriously serene smile as the person droned on and on about themselves. Never noticing the how the colors seem to darken nor do they notice how he leads them further and further into the manor.

Never noticing that Arthur is the only source of light in the now dark corridor.

Not until it's too late at least

~Flash Back~

I trailed quietly behind our intruder, watching and waiting to see what Arthur to do with him.

The hallway was looping, not like our 'guest' noticed, but they _did_ that it was progressively getting darker.

“U-uh, why is it getting darker?” the person asked

Arthur merely swiped his thumb over his tongue and put out one of the flames in the candle holder.

“Because you've been very,” another goes out “very,” another “ _naughty_.” a third goes out.

There are two candles left.

“You have been trying to get into my good graces since the start of your visit. And yet you had no problems demeaning and insulting those that live within these halls.” he continued, stopping his movements “But, that doesn't matter now.” he hummed, putting out another light.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” they whimpered, he merely tilted his head at him.

“What am I going to do?” he echoed with a chuckle “Why, absolutely nothing.” he smirked “After all, I'm not the one you insulted.”

He licked his thumb again and held it up to the remaining flame.

“But when those you have wronged come for you, do be a good sport about it.” he continued, giving a pleasant smile as the glow around him faded until there was nothing _but_ the light of the candle “For they are waiting for you as we speak.”

The flame went out

~End Flashback~

Looping the hallway so that it lead back to the entrance hall was pure genius. Adding security cameras and showing the townsfolk _exactly_ what kind of person that intruder was?

Even better

It was because of this that most of those wishing us ill will avoid us and the Manor. Finding it unnerving that we would find their plans of subterfuge and destroy it with ease. Or in Arthur's case, not even realizing it's being done.

“Hey bro!” chirped Arthur, looking up I saw that he was holding an armful of sketches with the new things the beats and spirits wanted. “You wanna add to the list or are you good?”

I paused, recalling the memories I was pondering.

“Actually, yes.” I hummed summoning paper and a pen.

Writing down my suggestion I took half of his paperwork and slipped it within the pages before taking them to his workshop. Chuckling at his half-hearted indignation over me helping him.

Besides, his color show get's more interesting when he's working.

~Arthur's POV~

I love color

I love everything about it.

I guess you could say that I'm 'in love with the rainbow' as my brother Allen puts it.

He's not entirely wrong.

It's not just the rainbows I love, I love the entire color spectrum. The hues, the glow, how some scream joy and sadness, pain and exhilaration. How you can convey absolutely _anything_ if you have the right colors.

I love colors

I love how my little Dead Beats would sing and beat to their own favorite colors. I love how the spirits all had their favorites and wore them with pride instead of being bound to the color of another's choosing. I love how the Manor pulses with color in time with my heart when I'm happy, how it shifts colors to fit the mood. I love how I could entertain guests by ensuring the colors were just right so they would feel comfortable.

And I love using it to scare those that wished ill upon my home.

Now, I'm not like the others when it comes to my wrath. I don't get angry, hardly ever do, but it just rubs me the wrong way when I see just how far the person I'm talking to is willing to go for control. It was one of the main reasons why I came up with the 'Lord of the Manor' shtick, no one would believe that _I_ was Lord of this place. My attitude was too easy going for that to work, but Allen's was perfect. He's regal looking, has the stare down and he loves the suits so it wasn't that hard to believe. Plus, this way, I would be better protected as I tend to stick to home anyway so the spirits guarding me aren't complaining.

I love the colors they have when they're happy. I'm thankful how their colors change with their emotions (Though those colors vary as well) and thus, making it easier for me to try and make them feel better. I love how the range of the colors are unique to each one, solidifying their individuality and not making them just some spectral _servant_ like they were before. But those with a better grasp on what they want and are comfortable around me to ask.

It's wonderful seeing everyone in their favorite colors, making the Mansion a spectrum worth watching.

I love how I can give a dazzling display for my roomies and guests by mixing modern technology with my connection to my home.

But most of all,

I love how my brother's emotion explodes into a rainbow whenever I prove to him that he's loved.

I love colors.


	3. Year One: Spectrum of Emotion pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a bit longer because of classes and stuff. I mean, you lot have lives, I have a (sorta) life. Friends to chat with, finals to complete, hermit cred to reestablish, you know how it is.
> 
> Also, I had gotten stuck on what to do after the song so you lot had better enjoy it a bit. I changed the lyrics around because I could.
> 
> Not much more than that but expect more frequent updates now that I'm somewhat free.
> 
> Also, Allen is _totally_ salty right now.

~Year 1~

~Spectrum of Emotion~

~Allen's POV~

I stared neutrally as another group of people was welcomed to the manor by Arthur's exuberant greeting. The colors within the manor pulsing with the beat of the music currently being played by it's ghostly residence as he handed out special flashlights to the kids.

I was keeping a closer eye on them as the children and Arthur had been plotting for the last month or so. I knew it had something to do with this party as they all giggled when they saw me. Said children even spent time bribing me with sweets, it worked mind you, but it's not like I'd tell Arthur that.

He was already shooting me an irritatingly knowing smile.

Once the last of the guests were in, I asked the Dead Beats to keep an eye out for those that might come in late.

Watching him teach the kids how to use the flashlights properly, there actually was a proper way, while I made sure the parents and adults weren't causing trouble.

Making my circuit around the room I paused as I heard Arthur give his spiel on the flashlights.

“So you guys remember, the light is a powerful ghost repellent but only if they mean harm alright?” he stated “If you don't know if the ghost is friend or foe, or if you just wanna check to prove they're good, shine the light on them alright?”

“Yes Mister Arthur.” they chorused and he laughed

“Please, call me Arty. Save that mister stuff for my brother, he actually likes it.” he gave a stage whisper “Between you and me, he likes the bear you guys made for him. He's been hugging it since he got it.” he said, making them all giggle with delight.

Rolling my eyes, I made my trek around the room. Soon some time had passed and, when I reached Arthur's previous spot, I noticed that it was devoid of both him and the children.

Then the room went silent, catching the attention of both myself and those around me. It didn't last long as a new song started to play.

**Oh the world might do me in**

**It's alright cause I'm with friends**

**So when I'm giving up again**

**They already know**

Letting my gaze sweep the stage revealed Arthur up there with the kids. His coat tails bouncing as he orchestrated the children, said children were shining their lights at the ceiling and bobbed to the beat of the new song. Adding to the light effects already pulsing softly around the room, only they acted as an explanation for the source.

**If there's one thing they hate the most**

**It's me giving up the ghost**

**So they turn to me and say**

**This Time (This time, this time)**

The room plunged into darkness before the room illuminated into a swirl of colors spinning along the walls and floors.

**“Why don't we all just disappear?”**

We found ourselves gobsmacked as it was the children harmonizing with the human looking ghosts.

**“For a few days?**

**Why don't we all just disa-**

**Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo! Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo**

**OH YEAH!**

**Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo! Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo!**

**Why don't we all just disappear?**

**Take a little trip?**

**Just grab our gear and we can**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**LETS GO!**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!"**

Taking a peak at those gathered, I couldn't help but smile at the happiness coming off the parents as they watched their 'talented little angels' steal the show.

The swirling colors slowed down, the beat taking a more sedate pace once again. Signaling the next part of the song about to begin.

**"Thanks to them my moping's done**

**And it seems now I'm the one**

**Seeing my friends come undone**

**Not on my watch**

**The one thing I hate the most**

**Is them giving up the ghost**

**So I drive right up**

**And say**

**This time.... this time...."**

Arthur grinned at the audience and pointed at the ceiling, making everyone look up and gasp.

**“My turn to make us disappear.”**

Up above were photos from the towns folk, every event we've had, party thrown, and just a good time over all were displayed.

**"Vacation starts now**

**So pack so we can**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**LET'S GO!**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**This time we might just disappear**

**For a little bit**

**This we can**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**ROAD TRIP!**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**The photos had begun floating around the room along the walls.**

**Why don't we all just disappear? (Ah Yeah!)**

**Take a little trip?**

**Just grab our gear and we can**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!**

**LETS GO!**

**Go-go-go-go-go! Go-go-go-go-go!"**

The music began to fade as all the children bowed or curtsied, Arthur turned to the crowd and bowed himself. Then, once the song ended, winked and the kids through smoke bombs onto the floor. Obscuring the stage but allowing them to vanish along with the pictures.

I clapped along with everyone else, somewhat impressed that he was able to pull this off without me finding out. I was also, currently, thinking of ways to find out how he managed to keep this from me for so long. As wonderful as it was, I needed to make sure that he could never do so again.

I'd _never_ get the locals to leave us alone if he could do this again.

Soon the children came back with bags filled with candy and other treats and it was time to send everyone on their way. Asking the kids, they mentioned that he said something about being sleepy and falling asleep on the couch. Once I ushered out the guests, I quickly made my way to the one part of the house close enough with a couch.

Opening the door revealed a sleeping Arthur, his jacket being used as a blanket.

I smiled softly at his resting form.

'It's nice to see him so at ease.' I thought picking him up bridal style and making my way to his room 'Shame I'll be keeping him from holding such a big event anytime soon.'

~3 Weeks Later~

“What did I say about having another one of these get together without my consent?” I hissed at Arthur after catching him and several others playing some fighting game in the game room.

 

~Arthur's POV~

I froze when I heard Allen's hiss and knew that I was caught.

“No, you said no more giant dance parties because it makes people not scared of us.” I countered quickly “This is a game night so the kids can have some fun, the parents get to relax, we all hone our skills in Super Smash Brothers and you don't have to worry about a mess. Everyone wins!” I chirped

He didn't look amused

“Look, how about this, you face off against the kids. You beat _all_ of them then we'll pack up and take it where we won't spill anything on the carpet, we win and you gotta sit and play with us. Immaturity and all.” I challenged as, believe it or not, he was pretty good at this game.

But I knew a few kids that were better.

“Fine, I'll take on your little challenge. But when I win, you and the little ones will be cleaning p the mess you've made before you go.” he smirked and I grinned back.

“Deal, on the condition you clean up when we win.”

“Deal.” he hummed and we shook on it.

So, to boost his ego a bit I had him go against the new players and a few of the mediate players first. As he racked up win after. We made sure there would be close matches but not to have it often that he would get suspicious.

Then we had our champion play.

Allen was playing as Pit the entire game and our Champion, Billy, was playing as Luigi.

And it went down hill for bro pretty quickly.

Pit dived down to knock Luigi off the platform but Luigi jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and send him flying into one of the platforms. We watched in awe as Pit's damage meter got higher and higher until the percentage neared two hundred.

Then the Smash Ball floated down and it was a scramble to get it. Pit hit the ball, twice, three times, but was knocked to the side by a well placed kick and Luigi shattered the sphere. The Final Smash was activated and the Poltrogust 5000 sucked him in and, after quickly turning around, shot Pit at a downward angle right off the platform into the abyss below.

“GAME!” shouted the announcer and we cheered as Allen sat there dumbfounded.

“That was awesome!”

“Did you see how badly he got whooped?!”

I'll admit to laughing at this point but managed to hold it down. Didn't stop my shoulders from shaking though.

“He got sent flying!”

“That negative seven though.”

“Allen must be salty~”

His head snapped, full on 180, and glared at the kids assembled.

“WHO SAID THAT?!” he barked, my laughter mixing with everyone's as the situation was too funny.

“Yeah he's salty.”

“YOU BRATS!” he roared jumping the couch and started chasing them.

“Should we be worried about his head going 180?” a parent asked

“Nah, the house gives him a few supernatural perks since he's agreed to look over the place. It's great for arguments and intimidation. Well, he says it's good for it, I just find it funny because his head does it automatically whenever he's annoyed enough. I'll invite you all for something else so you can see for yourselves.” I finished

We all watched as he chased the kids, getting pelted with salt packets, which only made him work harder to catch them, for the cycle to continue.

'Well, at least I'll know he'll get some sleep tonight.' I chuckled and went back to the game.

He _did_ leave his controller unmanned and everyone knows an unmanned controller means a free hit.


	4. Year One: Spectrum of Emotion pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: We finally get to take a peak at what's going on with the others! I know what you're thinking, (maybe, probably not) 'ShadowKit, why are these guys here now? We wanna see more adorable Arthur!'
> 
> Well relax my semi-faithful (because you have lives) readers! Adorable Arthur shall return soon enough! I just wanted Lance and Galahad here, I think they're both secretly bad assess and need to be portrayed accordingly.
> 
> Now we can begin!
> 
> Oh wait, that's right. Adding tidbits now and random facts no one cares about at the end of some of these.
> 
> When you see this=>*
> 
> It means there's a real world relevance to it.
> 
>  _Now_ we can begin!

~Lance's POV~

I sighed softly as I worked on an engine for a customer. The part wouldn't be needed for a week but I wanted it out of the way so I could relax for the rest of the day. The garage was a bit of a standard one, it was large, though that was because I owned the auto repair shop it was in, and I did well. Along the wall were various tools to use, a workshop table on the other side and there was enough room for two cars plus my own. I usually went to people if they needed repairs and do them at their homes before going home myself.

To the right was a door that led to what Arthur called my 'Evil Laboratory', though we mostly call it the Torture Room.

I'll admit that it was a pretty accurate description of it too.

A large set of surgeon tables with straps, the old school ones used in mental institutions that guaranteed that you wouldn't be going _anywhere_.

Various tools of torture, all fake of course, on the wall and a light switch that flipped said walls to the real medical tools. Hooks, chains, blood spatter, it was all there though the latter was also fake as I don't let blood spill unless I'm making a point.

The door itself was always locked, however, it spun end to end if I threw someone at it before locking in place once more. This ensured that those thrown inside can't get out and anyone around would be none the wiser.

Especially since the door made it sound proof.

Like Arthur, I can manipulate the spiritual energy within and around me at will. We are, currently, the only three _living_ members of the family that could do so. Both for similar reasons but manifesting themselves in different ways.

Galahad counts as family but I'll get to his awakening at a later date.

Arthur was a good kid, kinda hearted and nearly down right innocent to a fault. Hence his locket that glows warmly with all that he is as well as him being easily possessed. Though that might be because of the fact that he's been dead before.

Basically, he's the embodiment of a warm hug that will listen and _understand_ your problems.

I sighed as I remembered all the ghosts and spirits that took a liking to him as a result.

Then there's me, mine makes me look like I'm about to go super powered. Acting as a shield against physical and spiritual attacks and make constructs. I can send out concentrated bursts from anywhere on my body and my flames can melt through steel at there base temperature. I was stern from years of service, refined into tempered steel with a razor finish.

I was the builder and protector.

I was Arthur's shield and proud of it.

Where Arthur was a beacon for the dead, I was the one you paid for safe passage. I was Arthur's barrier against the undead and the living that wished to take advantage of his kindness and I have ripped the life giving energy out of plenty of people that managed to get to him when I'm not there.

He's seen me do so on a few of them, I never hid it, and he doesn't seem to mind it. Then again, he's already figured that it was because he was fooled but I've never faulted him for it. He was kind, I wasn't unless it was him or family, and it worked out for us.

I should point out that the door was _his_ idea.

Don't get me wrong, there's drawbacks to this power.

Like the fact that I can't walk in the snow because it melts on contact due to my high body heat (Saves on shoveling though). Then there's the fact that, if I get angry, random things would start melting or something the person pissing me off is holding would grow hot (fucking hilarious).

And don't even get me _started_ on the sensory input, I had a headache for a month the first time Arthur showed me how to do that.

Though, you're probably wondering why I'm even mentioning all this. Wanting to know if these random thoughts have anything to do with anything.

Well...

~Flashback~

It was late, shop was closed, most of my work done and, after finished my latest project, me and Galahad had a date with a bowl of snacks, a notepad, a few pencils, and several horror movies.

We needed new ideas for the Torture room.

Galahad was, currently, on my shoulder when I heard the van pull into the driveway of my home. Taking a peek I saw that the windows were dark as usual but there was the shape of Miss Vivian, Mystery, and someone familiar.

'Probably got a new member.' I thought, thinking that Arthur probably went to the back seat again. Despite his protests, he really does like it back there, it's open and less confined.

Again, could be the fact that he died before _or_ it could be because of that one time when he was buried alive by the vengeful spirit of a judge and he just _happened_ to look like the spouse of the person said judge hated.

Yes, the Judge _was_ part of the *Woman Haters Club.

Specifically against women that wanted to think for themselves and the husbands that let them. I think Arthur said something about how the world was going pro equality for all and said judge flipped his shit.

'Note to self, put Arthur in a *dress and see if that works.' I thought then trashed it. 'Nah, he'd likely get mistaken for a maiden if I do that and I don't want that *Dastardly Ghost coming back.

Going back to what I was doing my mind started thinking about Arthur's job and the people he hung out with.

I never really liked it when Arthur went with them on their ghost hunting tour. It wasn't for a lack of belief or anything, I've been alive long enough to see some shit, and being a Living Locket myself didn't help much.

But Arthur coming home more hurt than the other two was where I drew the line.

I knew that ghosts gravitated to him because of circumstances and his kindness, kid made an excellent sacrifice as a result, but that shouldn't mean that should be the one coming home practically half dead.

If the blue berry could return with a few scratches, the big guy showing up with some bruising and the _dog_ with barely any injury at all, then why the hell was it _Arthur_ that ended up in the hospital with massive blood loss, broken bones, a _missing arm_ , and so on?!

'That's not fair.' I thought with a growl 'They had lost their friend because he was possessed.' I thought sadly.

Arthur was distraught for a long time after that, practically shutting down until he made his arm. It was a rough couple of months but, the moment that girl returned with that unnatural dog, he put on a brave face. The only reason I allowed it was because he, _and the dog_ , told me _everything_ about that night so it was clear that she didn't remember.

I recalled asking, once upon a time, about why he never told her the truth of that night. Imagine my shock when he explained that he _did_ , in fact, tell her but would always either ignore him or lose the memory seconds later. He mentioned a strange pink glow that covered her eyes when he he pressed and he figured that something unnatural was keeping her from remembering.

With that dog backing him up, yeah the damn thing _talks_ , I couldn't doubt him. I never did mind you but when a talking dog that you find out is actually a several thousand year old fox spirit tells you something you tend to become a believer of the strange.

I didn't get the usual greeting when the van pulled up. Other than the sound of tires on pavement I didn't get a peep from either of them.

'Must've been a bad night.' I thought with a sigh, already going through my head on whether or not I had everything needed to make something Arthur would be able to keep down. Boy practically stopped eating after the Lewis died, not like he ate a lot _before_ mind you, but was starting to get back his healthy weight since then.

“Hey Mister Lance.” I heard Vivian call out nervously and I felt a foreboding chill go down my spine.

It only increased when Galahad started chirping frantically.

“Miss Vivian,” I stated coldly “I am going to turn around now, and Arthur better be in the van near comatose because that should be the _only_ reason Galahad is freaking out right now.”

“Not... Exactly...” came the voice of the boy that should _not_ be here.

I put my wrench down.

“Vivian, why is the voice of a dead man talking to me? I will accept possession as an answer.”

Silence

I faced them.

There was Vivian, looking pale and confused.

There was Mystery, looking _anywhere but at me_.

And there, next to them, stood Lewis. The one that died in that cave all those years ago, in the _flesh_. His eyes weren't that strange hoop shape where the whites were blackened and their form dapper with flames for hair.

This boy was alive.

“Where. Is. Arthur.” I hissed, making them flinch.

“Mister Lance-”

“Shut up!” I snapped at Lewis “Don't patronize me _boy_.” I snarled angrily “I know _exactly_ what happened to you and why. But I also know what it takes to become a living, _breathing_ , human once more and that demands a sacrifice so I ask again.” I glared at Vivian and Mystery “Where. Is. My. _Nephew_?!” I roared

She broke down, sobbing on the garage floor that was filthy from today's work. Mystery looked at me sadly, regret and self loathing glowing in his eyes.

“Arthur took Lewis's place.” he said finally “Lewis was a ghost and chased Arthur throughout the large house we were in. He opened the locket and saw that it was Lewis and did something, we're not sure what, but he got paler as Lewis glowed brighter and... and...” he started sobbing

“Lewis was alive and Arthur wasn't!” Vivian wailed, breaking down again.

I turned to Lewis.

The boy stood there stoned face, only the tears staining his face giving anything away.

“Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't rip that gift from you right now and give it back to my boy?” I demanded

Silence

“I thought so.” I growled “Well, I'm going to remove Arthur's gift from your veins.” I stated, hands glowing a fire orange while Galahad glowed a faint blue “It will kill you and it will be painful, for you of course, but don't worry.”

The room darkened in contrast to the flames of my fury burning brighter.

“I'll enjoy myself _immensely_.” I snarled and launched myself at him before he could blink. Blasting his friends away with a burst of my aura I gripped his shirt and threw him into the adjoining room.

The Torture Room

I had him locked in place the moment he hit the table. His screams doing nothing for my anger as I leaped through the still spinning door and over his prone form. twisting in the air I landed on my feet, already prepared for I've done this to countless others before.

“Now then.” I growled as I pressed a glowing hand on his chest near his heart and made my other hand glow brighter. More for looks than anything as I could change the temperature without changing the color, and poised it over his stomach. The person's 'core' so to speak, the fabric below starting to burn from the intensity. “This won't hurt a bit.”

He screamed as the hand made contact.

“It'll hurt _a lot_.”

Flooding his body with my power as my hand submerged fully into his stomach, I saw the lines of Arthur's spiritual energy coiling around the boy's organs. Thick like the outdoor extension cord I kept in the shop for rainy days but faint, meaning it has been about two weeks since he was brought back and has been resting since then.

Ignoring the banging on the door as the two tried desperately to get in I grasp the cord firmly and _pulled_. The boy screamed in pure agony as the tightly wound energy constricted against everything within his body.

The sure signs that the life force was given freely.

But I didn't care, they may be his friends but Arthur is _family_. He may hate me for a while because of this, but as long as he was alive in the end...

Galahad chirped at me, a flash of cooling blue around it.

I stopped.

“This had better be important.” I deadpanned and he chirped some more, the coloring taking the shape of a familiar heart shaped locket. “What about it?” I asked then sighed “Look, I'm about to rip the very thing keeping him alive and Arthur dead outta this guy so can't this wait?”

He glared me.

“Okay, what about it?” I asked, getting a better grip of the cord.

A blue arrow pointed at the brat's pocket.

Scrunching my face in confusion I released the cord and reached into the pocket. I stilled when I felt the familiar smooth locket beneath my fingers.

Pulling out the locket, I released the boy, though he was still held down by the restraining constructs I put on him. Moving my fingers over the smooth surface, I opened it, the picture of Arthur away from the others changed to him with a large grin on his face as he hugged a softly smiling me, an ecstatic Galahad and....

'Huh?'

There was another person in his arms with us. He was slight taller than Arthur and, despite the green eyes showing he was dead, he looked nervous being there. But there was a nervous smile on his face, the kind Arthur had when he first moved in.

Closing the locket I focused on it, feeling small traces of Arthur in it. It was still his but since he allowed it to be taken, it would be here until the life force in him faded as well. Breathing in, I saw Arthur running from Lewis, to being attacked, fire being hurled at him as he tried to find the others and escape. I saw him jump in front of his friend as the locket neared her before opening it himself. I felt his confusion of why Lewis was angry with him.

A confusion I was cursing because we hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it yet.

I saw him hand over his life, the thing that possessed him becoming his new protector, and them running like rats from the friend that gave them another chance.

But I also know where he is now.

The locket pulsed faintly.

A heart beat.

My boy was alive.

I looked at Lewis coldly, he laid there gasping for air. Teeth gritted in pain but doing his best not to make a sound.

“It seems that Arthur has saved your life for the second time.” I growled picking him up and throwing him out the room, a thud echoing in the garage. Stepping out I saw the two fuss over him, looks like he hit his head on the wall. “That doesn't mean, however, that I'm going to be any easier on you. Because of you, my nephew, my son, is gone. Taking your place in the lonely home you made for yourself for revenge without thinking.”

I tucked the locket into my jacket pocket.

“I'm keeping the locket, it's mine by right, even _if_ he handed it to you. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain though.” I went back to my work “Miss Vivian, Mystery, please have a good day and you have my condolences. Mister Lewis is not allowed back here for the foreseeable future.” I glared at them, my aura intensifying once more “ _Now get the hell out of my home_.”

They didn't need to be told twice.

~End Flashback~

Which leads to now, nearly an hour after they had left and I was calling a number I didn't think I would but needed to. At least until I was able to make the journey to him myself, I'd need to close the shop for a few days, make sure everything is organized and so many other actions too numerous to list.

But I could _send_ someone that would get there in a fraction of the time.

And that was enough for now.

The phone ringed once.

Twice

“Hello handsome, what do you need?” purred the female I needed to reach my boy.

“I need you to check on Arthur for me.” I stated

I heard her sit at attention.

“Tell me everything.”

~Arthur's POV~

I paused in my work as I felt my heart warm from a familiar presence. Memories unbidden flooded my senses and I could remember a man that looked just like me, clothing and all, taking care of me when I was at my lowest.

I remembered our history together, the good and the bad, and the room I knew those that wished me harm had gone into and come out traumatized.

I recalled fights with the living and the dead, a blaze encompassing and consuming them yet gentle and warm for me.

This person, and the small animal with him, were family.

But as quickly as they appeared they settled beneath the surface, just out of my reach. Telling me to simply be patient and that the memories would make themselves known to me.

But I was also given an incentive for waiting.

I was given names

“Galahad and Lance huh?” I murmured getting back to work, the names making a familiar warmth spread throughout my body.

“May we meet again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Little Rascals
> 
> *It was common to dress young boys in female clothing, mostly dresses, to hide them from the 'Evil Eye' and keep them from being cursed.
> 
> *People that tie women to train tracks. Mostly old movie and cartoons. Though there was this _one_ cartoon where the villain _and_ the hero got sick of the woman they were fighting over, because she wouldn't stop screaming and slapped them whenever they made her stop, and they re-tied her to the tracks and drove the train towards her.


	5. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Holding off on the chapter for the time being.

A peaceful protest went on in my area and my family was in it. Two shooters were waiting for them two blocks and away and open fired.

No one, at the moment, has died but a few officers have been shot during the shoot out and it doesn't look like it's getting any better.

Please pray for those that are hurt and be careful for I know my town wasn't the only one protesting this night.

EDIT: Confirmed, Four Officers and one of them has died.


	6. Down Memory Lane pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'n back, enjoy

~???~

I quickly made my way towards the large source of warmth. The beating heart that, while weaker than normal, was unmistakable since I had been in it's presence so many times before. The pulse of life that seemed to be cocooned in a thin veil of death, somehow giving hope to such a gloomy existence.

My cute little one was here.

'That old fool is lucky I love him and the kid.' I thought with a huff as I flew to the softly pulsing orange manor. It didn't look protected, as was normal, but I could feel the intent based ward around the house. A weaker spirit wouldn't even feel or notice, a powerful and overconfident spirit would miss it or dismiss it entirely. But not me, I knew that one false move will have me tossed from the house after an emergency nerve jumpstart and _no one_ wants that.

So, landing before the double manor doors, I straightened myself out and knocked.

No need to be impolite.

“Hold on!” shouted the voice that reminded me of Arthur's but was a few baritones short of a lord. The door opened to reveal a pale, green eyed version of Arthur that was clearly dead if his odd dapper appearance was anything to go by.

He narrowed his eyes at me immediately.

“While pleasant that a spirit of your caliber had the decency to knock, I'm still wondering what it is you want.” he stated

“I'm here to see Arthur.” I answered truthfully, don't need this thing to assume I'm here for ill will “I was asked to make sure he was alright and, if he was, continue to ensure he's alright.”

“I hope you weren't sent by those _things_ that he called friends?” he growled, I scoffed.

“No, they're in enough trouble as it is.” I stated “I was asked by his Uncle, basically father figure, to make sure he was alright. He couldn't come himself on such short notice because he's a fairly popular mechanic so people would notice. He'll be here soon though, he's just gotta set it all up so no one would panic.”

“Hey Allen, who's at the door?” Arthur shouted from somewhere inside.

The newly dubbed Allen looked me over with a piercing stare before replying.

“A friend of yours.” he answered stepping away and Arthur came over.

“A friend? Who...” he trailed off when he saw me, a faint glow centered around his heart flowed out and covered his body, a heart shaped hole where the locket would be indicating that it was still with Lance. “Aunt... Lil..”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started falling to the floor.

“Arthur!” we shouted, catching him before he hit the hardwood.

“Well, that's enough for me. Welcome to the Manor miss..?” he trailed off

“Call me Shiromori.”

~Allen's POV~

Bringing Arthur into the living room we laid him down on the couch.

“Might as well make yourself comfortable, I'll have the servants bring tea.” I stated calling them with a bell. She raised an eye brow when two of them came in with a platter of treats and a tray with cups, sugar and two tea pots.

“Servants?” she asked, raising a brow

I shrugged

“They prefer it, gives them a purpose I guess. That, and they use it as a reason to dote on Arthur since he tends to forget to eat sometimes.”

She giggled

“Yeah, he was always like that.” she smiled as I poured her a drink and handed her a cup.

“So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you and Arthur meet?” I hummed taking a sip of my own tea after pouring.

I already knew this person as I was always close to Arthur's heart. As a result, his memories were copied into mine. I knew her story from Arthur's point of view, how she met him, how she became his aunt and what she's been, supposedly, up to.

But it's also been a few years and things tend to change. Memories can be altered if the situation is right so I wanted to hear her story. To see if everything was in it's place, before I decide to let her stay or crush her spirit and send the remains packing.

“Well, it started years ago when Arthur was a child.” she began “He was singing a parody song off key, I was getting over a heartbreak and he was ruining my gloom cloud.”

~Flash back~

A tiny Arthur walked to a secluded area of the English Wales near Lance's country home.

It was rocky, cold, and it looked like it might rain in the next few hours.

But it was also secluded as not many, be they ghost, human or animal, wanted to come here. It was rocky, there was a collapsed tower and it looked like that movie where the sheep killed themselves but instead of grass it was just rocks and more rocks.

Looking around, he saw that he was completely alone.

He took a deep breath.

“AND IIIII-YA-AIIIII! WILL ALWAYS L-!”

“SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MOPE!” a ghostly woman with greenish skin, pink hair and glowing eyes glared out the broken wall of the dilapidated tower.

“Well maybe if you weren't mopin' then I could get me song right!” mini Arthur shot back “Whatcha mopin fer anyway?” he called to the female specter

“Someone I like was really mean to me okay? Not like you'd understand.”

“No, I don't understand. But that's because the sod that made ya cry was clearly blind! You're really pretty, even by ghost standards, how could they not like you?”

“He called me a wilted flower!” she wailed and little Arthur just stared at her. While he could only see her face and arms (since she was crying), her white hair and green skin, he was positive that she was a really pretty person and thus, didn't see a problem.

“And you _listened_?!” he deadpanned “You're pretty and you have a nice voice and I'm sure your personality is fine. So what's tha problem?”

The female ghost floated over to him

“The problem is that he stood me up! Apparently I'm not good enough.” she sobbed

“How do you know he stood you up? Maybe he got lost or something.” mini Arthur argued

“He sent a note!” she wailed, handing it to him

_**To the lovely flower** _

_**I found someone better, honestly the fact that you grow flowers upon your person from the energy sources of those around you is weird. I am constantly wondering if you've allowed others to make a flower upon your person or if it's someone constantly attacking you and I don't need that stress in my life.** _

_**No longer yours truly** _

_**S3xyF0x3987** _

“How do you know it's his handwriting?” Arthur challenged

“Didn't have to, I asked him about it earlier and he admitted to writing and sending it!” she cried “And now I'm here.” she wailed once more

(There, that's the first half of why she hates Mystery. Problem solved. Also, if an actual reason is stated, tell me. It won't change anything, and it will be ignored, but hey you told me.)

“Sounds like that guys a real jerk.” he huffed “Hey, why not come with me to see Uncle Lance? He always says that he knows tha cure ta a broken heart, maybe he can help you too?”

She stopped crying as much

“R-Really?” she whimpered

“Well yeah, I've seen cryin' folk's and stuff go ta him for help all the time. If he can't help you, then you'll at least get hot chocolate. And hot chocolate is good so there's that.” he shrugged and she looked him over.

Trying to find any hint of cruelty, trickery or lies.

And found none.

Just a little boy wanting to help.

“Alright.” she sniffed finally “I'll come along.”

~End Flashback~

“It was at that point that I noticed that the kid gave off some serious spectral energy. It was like being next to a roaring fire, but it was warm and I had taken comfort in that.” she smiled softly “A human that didn't have an ulterior motive for speaking to me, it was a nice feeling.”

~Continue Flashback~  
(The flashbacks will be from her POV from now on)

I followed the kid as he talked on and on about how amazing his Uncle Lance was while taking note of the fire practically leaping off of him. The boy, spiky hair and happy tone, was like a warm blanket as he spoke and I found myself relaxed as we neared a cozy looking house.

The house itself looked old, it was made of stone brick and, despite the bits of wood being seeing, it was clear that it's owner didn't want to be rid of the thatched roofing it originally had.

He banged on the door

“UNCLE LANCE! THIS PRETTY LADY NEEDS YOUR HELP!” he yelled and my face heated up as I buried my head in embarrassment.

The door opened and an older version of the boy came out, eyebrow raised as he stared down at him.

“Stop screaming so much, you'll bug the neighbors.” the man grouched

“This is a flashback, we ain't got no neighbors.” the kid huffed

~***~

I chuckled as she startled out of her story, I smirked into my cup, knowing full well what threw her off.

Funniest thing Arthur's ever said as a kid.

“Ahem, as I was saying...”

~***~

“This is a flashback, we ain't got no neighbors.” the kid huffed

The man just sighed.

“That's not how that works.”

“It will when one of us remembers this day as a flashback sometime in the future.” the kid pointed out, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as the word 'Why' was practically stamped across the old man's face. 

Unfortunately, that brought his attention to me.

He glared almost immediately and I felt my non-existent blood freeze in my veins.

Just for the kid to hit him his arm.

“She's sad Uncle, not wanting to devour my soul.” the kid deadpanned

“How do you know?” the man scowled

“Because I watched her cry for an hour before finally belting out my awful vocal cords to get her attention and bring her here for chocolate. Ghost or not, every girl likes chocolate, even the ones allergic to it.”

Both me _and_ the old man stared at him in growing horror before he pinched the bridge of his nose at the innocent smile on the kid's face.

“Please don't become a serial killer.” he sighed

“Why would I wanna kill cereal?”

“And like that, the world is safe.”

“Let me get this straight, you watched to see if I was actually in emotional turmoil, sang badly to get my attention, and then _lured_ me to this house with nothing more than the promise of chocolate and that someone was going to help take away my pain. Did I get all that?” I huffed and he had the audacity to shrug

“Sorta, I wasn't lying in all honesty. But I was hoping that Uncle Lance would keep you busy as I engaged the second part of my plan.” he admitted

The man stared at him, then sighed once again.

“I know I shouldn't ask but, why did you want her to be distracted by me?” asked the man I now knew to be the 'Uncle Lance' that would supposedly help me heal my broken heart.

“Because I was then gonna see if I could find out who Ess-three-ex-why-Eff-zero-ex-three-nine-eighty-seven is. I figured that, for making someone cry with such a mean note, I could make them suffer with the power of cookies and liquid laxatives.” the boy shrugged

“And, once again, the world is doomed.” Lance deadpanned then motioned me inside “Come on, if he's feeling this strongly then you're not all bad. Plus, if I can't make ya feel better, then the photo of Arthur getting the guy that made you cry probably would.”


	7. Questions and Answers pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK!
> 
> I've been sick for a bit and have been holed up doing classes, resting, riding a demon into a city while laughing like a crazy villain, attempting to take over the world and at least one of these is a fever induced hallucination.
> 
> Have fun with that.

LAST TIME!

 

“I know I shouldn't ask but, why did you want her to be distracted by me?” asked the man I now knew to be the 'Uncle Lance' that would supposedly help me heal my broken heart.

 

“Because I was then gonna see if I could find out who Ess-three-ex-why-Eff-zero-ex-three-nine-eighty-seven is. I figured that, for making someone cry with such a mean note, I could make them suffer with the power of cookies and liquid laxatives.” the boy shrugged

  
“And, once again, the world is doomed.” Lance deadpanned then motioned me inside “Come on, if he's feeling this strongly then you're not all bad. Plus, if I can't make ya feel better, then the photo of Arthur getting the guy that made you cry probably would.”

 

AND NOW WE CONTINUE!

~*~

 

She chuckled at that.

 

“You know, he actually went through with the laxative plan. But he had the girl scouts deliver tainted cookies, the boy scouts deliver tainted trail mix, and both times figured out how to make so they wouldn't register under normal scrutiny.” she giggled “As far as anyone knew, they were just high in fiber for once or he had a poor digestive track.”

 

She then paled

 

“ _Please_ tell me he doesn't have the experience needed to become evil. The world wouldn't survive.”

 

“Don't worry he doesn't.” I assured while taking a sip of my tea and waited for her to take a sip of her own “Besides, he found it too boring and tossed the idea after a few hours of conquering his playground.”

 

And spit take

 

~With the Mystery Crew~

 

~Vivian's POV~

 

It's been a few months time since Arthur took Lewis's place and that ghost kicked us out of the Mansion.

 

About a few weeks since Lance let Lewis live despite wanting nothing more than to rip whatever Arthur did out of him in the most painful way possible.

 

It's been half a week since we've had a break so that we could settle down in the apartment and plan our next move.

 

And a day since I began a full research on what happened in hopes to reverse or split what was done to Lewis so Arthur could live too.

 

For all the time that passed since his death, Lewis thought that Arthur murdered him in cold blood. But an explanation from Mystery revealed that Arthur was actually half possessed by the very spirit that now held him.

 

According to him, the spirit had stayed within him but did nothing the whole time. Apparently it had watched and waited, apparently getting stronger and stronger.

  
And when it was strong enough again to hurt us.

  
It didn't, it just watched over him.

 

Only lashing out when we basically killed Arthur.

 

I sighed as I looked into the book I had in my hands.

 

This one on the history of people capable of wielding spiritual energy. What Lance, and apparently Arthur, did wasn't normal. Sure, I can cast spells, but I've never seen anything about taking someones place in death with so little preparation in any books I had read previously nor have I've ever seen such a thing done before in my life.

 

And yet Arthur did just that.

 

I have never seen nor heard of a person capable of pulling a gold cord from someone's body despite doing so causing massive pain, and this was the best description Lewis could give me on it, and yet here we are.

 

So Arthur and Lance, two people that look so shockingly alike you would mistake them for father and son, doing something that should:

 

A) Take more prep time or steps to perform

 

B) _Several_ Sacrifices on hand

 

And C) Most importantly, _shouldn't be possible_.

 

'And yet here we are.' I thought with a scowl

 

Mystery wasn't much help either as asking him anything on the subject just drew a blank. Further hinting that what they did wasn't something others bragged about.

 

With Lance and Arthur being able to do it, I assumed that the power was at least genetic.

 

Related to a coven perhaps?

 

Blessed by a spirit?

 

The questions were endless but the answers weren't forthcoming.

 

“Find anything yet?” Lewis asked softly

 

That was another thing that blew our mind.

 

Lewis was fully alive.

 

As far as his family knows, him being dead was a mix-up at the morgue since the town was a small one and he was actually lost.

 

Body wise, he was fully functional and everything.

 

Beating heart, breathing lungs, hungry stomach, it was all in place.

 

“No.” I growled tossing the useless book “There's nothing about it in the books I've read so far and I have too many to go. Mystery doesn't have any ideas and has been asking various ghosts and spirits about it but none of them seem willing to talk and the ones that do don't know much. The best we got so far was the ghostly equivalent to 'my friend's, sister's cousin's dad' situation and those have lead to dead ends.”

 

“So no leads or anything then.” he hummed “I asked my family about it as they're a bit more spiritual than I am and they told me some tid-bits but nothing concrete. They kept saying that the 'Protector' was angry but had calmed down so the 'Shrine Maiden' was safe. When I pressed about it, I realized that they were talking about _Lance_ as the protector.”

 

“He only calmed down after grasping that locket Arthur had.” I gasped “That makes Arthur the Shrine Maiden!”

 

“I thought shrine maidens were usually female?” he blinked

 

“Usually, but I think it's the term there using as opposed to the actual role. Shrine Maiden, in it's core, simply means someone that maintains a shrine of some sort. The term Maiden means differently as well as it's usually an unmarried woman but they're also people that tend to heal and care for others or have a really sweet disposition. Basically Arthur in a nut shell, while shrine would be a location with spiritual presence. And, with the power Lance has been packing, it could be argued that Arthur was taking care of Lance for the longest time but that's assuming Lance himself is said shrine. But with him being thought of as the protector...” I trailed off “The term Shrine Maiden implies that someone or something was being taken care of. But what could...”

 

I gasped as I recalled the way both of them reacted to the only similar thing they've seen.

 

~Lewis's POV~

 

I watched Vivi dig into the books with more vigor than before. She was mumbling about 'one thing they reacted to' and similar quips. Deciding that it might be best to leave her be, I left to get more information. I doubted that Lance would tell me anything but I was hoping that my family would have a bit more information on what was going on.

 

'Actually, now that I think about it, why _do_ they refer to him in such a way?' I thought and decided that a conversation with the family was in order. Grabbing my jacket, it was pretty chilly today, I locked the door to the apartment behind me and breathed in the night air. It was still pretty early so I was hoping I could catch my mom before she officially closed the diner.

 

Quickening my pace, I ignored the sights and sounds of the nightlife waking up. Something I usually took great pleasure in, despite the guilty feeling that would settle in my chest afterwords. Having the satisfaction of the person that killed you taking your place shattered upon the realization that they were possessed really didn't help my mood much when I was out. Sure, I would still enjoy it, but the price was too high and I wasn't exactly sure Vivian was far off when she explained that Lance meant human sacrifice as one of the ways to bring the dead back.

 

With Arthur basically being the innocent one in all this, and boy was _that_ hard to admit, he clearly fit the requirement for the simple fact that _he's_ the one dead while I'm not _._ Then there's the fact that he might be the 'shrine maiden' mom mentioned but I wasn't so sure about that. Lance being protector made sense, especially since he made it clear that he was willing to kill me then and there if only so that Arthur would be revived and I would be a ghost once more.

 

And that's assuming Lance didn't know how to banish spirits on top of being capable of ripping the life force from my body.

 

Seeing the diner up ahead, I spotted my mother about to lock the doors and called out to her.

 

“Oh hello Lewis!” she chirped with a large smile on her face “Hows my little bambino doing?”

 

“I'm doing good mom.” I chuckled “But, um, I was wondering if you were willing to tell me more about Lance being the Protector and stuff.”

 

Her happy look was replaced with a piercing gaze.

 

“You should know this.” she chastised “The protector protects the shrine maiden, while the term is mostly Asian, it means pretty much the same here.” she said wagging her finger.

 

“I know mom.” I flushed “I just wanted to see if there was more to it. I've never met a protector before or, at least, I've never noticed.”

 

She seemed pacified with that and nodded.

  
“Alright, come inside. We can have some tea while we talk.”

 

~*~

 

We were sitting in the back office, tea in hand, as I waited.

 

“To start with, I'm not surprised that you didn't know that Lance was a protector.” she hummed “He doesn't flaunt his power, which is a good thing, and keeps his charge safe as a result.” she took a sip of her tea “A protector that taunts others with his power is only flirting with trouble and death.”

 

“But don't they protect Shrine Maidens?” I asked “I haven't seen anyone that would fit the description a standard one would be.”

 

“That's because Shrine Maidens isn't a standard term for this.” she huffed “It's usually females that perform the tasks, but it wasn't uncommon for males to do so either. Do you remember the tasks?”

 

“Um, protection, healing and care I believe.”

 

“Exactly, basically a parent or guardian. But, in the case of the maidens, they do the same thing but usually on a more spiritual scale. A protector keeps them safe from anyone and _anything_ that tries and manages to take advantage of the power they have. Like say, if a maiden brought someone to life and died in their place, then the protector would do their damnest to kill the person that took advantage of the maiden's kind nature and rip the gift of life from them and return it. Sure, the maiden would be a bit miffed but they'd get over it.” she shrugged taking a sip of her drink, not noticing the small shiver that went through my form. “I hear it's the most painful thing in the world since the energy given is basically a thick cord that goes around the body and the protector rips it out. So your organs are a mess, practically ripped to shreds, by the time the protector is done. Then again, they _are_ trying to kill you so I guess it's a fair trade off.”

 

I felt my blood run cold as I remembered the pain of Lance pulling the golden cord within me.

 

“But who's the maiden?” I asked, making it sound as if I was trying to figure it out instead of outright asking.

 

She blinked at me in confusion.

 

“You mean you don't know?” she asked “You've hung out with him often enough.”

 

“Wait... _Arthur_ is the Shrine Maiden?!” I squeaked

 

Don't get me wrong, I've been thinking that same thought on the way here but thinking it and having it confirmed are two different things.

 

“Well yes, he's such a well of positive energy it's kinda hard not to notice.” she shrugged “Then again, you weren't exactly born with the gift so it's understandable that you couldn't feel it.”

 

“Um, just out of curiosity, how powerful is Arthur?” I asked carefully

 

“I assume very from the feeling alone but it depends on how powerful the protector is most times.” she answered “Since Protector Kingsmen is a powerful individual, I assume that Arthur could revive the dead with enough practice.” she hummed “However, if it's not something he does often then he himself would be the one dead.”

 

I didn't bother thinking about Arthur reviving me with practiced ease.

 

“I have to go mom.” I said looking at the time

 

“Don't you want to know what Arthur could potentially do?” she asked

 

“Mom, you just told me that he could be tricked into reviving the dead.” I deadpanned “I don't think anything could top that.”

 

“Well, there is that ridiculous regeneration ability they tend to have.” she sighed “It's pretty broken since it doesn't do anything for injuries...”

 

“Yeah, I gotta go though.” I hugged “Thanks mom! I'll come back later if I have anymore questions and we're still having that dinner Saturday!” I chirped running out.

 

I had to get to Vivi.

 

~Lance's POV~

 

I sighed as I ensured that everything would be ready for the 'vacation' time I was setting up. I wasn't planning on returning for a few weeks at the longest as I wanted to ensue that _everything_ was safe for Arthur.

 

I had just finished tallying up the profits that I may lose in doing this, not much mind you, when the office phone rang.

 

I debated leaving it on the hook but, then again, I might as well use this to tell someone that I'll be leaving for a break soon. Lord knows they've constantly been telling me to take one for a few years so it'll likely spread like wildfire.

 

I answered the phone

 

“Kingsman Auto, this is Kingsman speaking.” I said into the device.

 

“Lance, it's Laura, Lewis's mom, we need to talk.”

 

“Go ahead.” I yawned as I never really get calls from her unless it's for me to eat something or to check on my health.

 

I think that woman spies on me or something.

 

“What did he do.”

 

Well then, wasn't expecting that.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We just had a conversation about you being a protector and Arthur being a shrine maiden.” she began and I stiffened “He went pale at the mention of some of the punishments that happen when you mess with said protector's maiden and rushed out before I could tell him the one other aspect of said maiden. On top of that, Arthur, the supposed best friend isn't here while Lewis is and he refuses to go to your shop. While I appreciate them telling me that what happened to my baby was a morgue mix-up, I'm not stupid.” she drawled “He _reeked_ of death when he returned and his so-called friend is currently missing, that blue girl had been crying and you were in a rage during the night he arrived and past that. So I ask again, what did Lewis do?”

 

“He came back from the dead.” I spat as there was no point in hiding it.

 

“I thought as much.” she sighed “Are you willing to tell me what happened?”

 

“Do you honestly wish to know?” I countered

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I suggest coming over, I'll have some tea ready when you arrive.”

 

“I'll be there in a few minutes.” she stated and hung up.

 

Doing the same, I made sure to put all my documents away as I didn't need to leave that kinda stuff hanging around.

 

As I prepared, I thought about how she said that Lewis reeked of death. It made me wonder just how connected to the world of the dead she really was and, if she knew as much as I thought she did, why didn't her son have the common sense not to basically kill Arthur then?

 

Soon the office was cleaned and locked, there was a kettle of tea sitting on the table and a few snacks to go with it simply because it would be rude not to feed a guest.

 

There was a knock on the door

 

Time to face the music

 


	8. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter as you can see. I have been busy with real life and hadn't had a chance to work on the chapter. As an apology I'll be making it twice as long and you get a sneak peak at what I have for the next chapter!
> 
> I'm stating this here and now: Arthur's pesonality will be a bit different from here on out. This preview will set the pace to how it may or may not be so enjoy that.

I can admit that my time away allowed my personality to change somewhat.

I was a bit more relaxed (something I was proud of as I freaked out _way_ too easily) but I still had a healthy dose of fear because of how many times I was tricked into reviving someone and dying.

But that cave?

That was _bullshit_

I was with them for years, _years_ , and he automatically assumed that I wanted him dead? What? Did he think I wanted the fucking _blueberry_ for my own or something? Or did he assume that I was going to kill her next? On top of that, half of my body was _green_!

I _glowed in the dark_ for fucks sakes!

How do you _miss_ that?!

But that wasn't why I was angry.

I could understand that the situation was weird.

I could understand that maybe, just maybe, he couldn't see all that well _despite_ the fact everything was glowing.

No, I'm angry because instead of asking me what happened he decided that I apparently wanted him dead despite several years of friendship!

I know that ghosts don't have very clear memory of what happens to them if they die violently. But him attacking me like he did meant that he tossed away all those years of friendship, assumed I wanted him dead, and hung on to that so that he wouldn't feel guilty if he killed me.

_No_

No

I didn't have to take that.

And I won't


	9. Sorry for taking so long

Classes are nearly over and I'm getting my laptop fixed soon after. However, look forward to the chapters being changed slightly and a new one on the way. I had basically written myself into a corner for a bit and was figuring out how I wanted to continue the story. I was, originally, gonna have it start off with the teaser but then couldn't figure out how I wanted to proceed. I have, however, figured it out and will be ready to upload after everything is done. However, if I figure out how to use the mobile version of this website properly it may come out early. We'll see.

Thank you all for your patience and much thanks for liking the story so much. I honestly wasn't expecting so many people liking it and I'm both honored and humbled by it. Thank you all.

~ShadowKit


End file.
